For All to Know
by PadrePedro
Summary: When German girl Ruth came home from Narnia, she had left what Aslan had asked her to find for Him there. In Germany she hid a letter written to tell the Pevensie siblings of her adventures in Narnia. Here are eight chapters and an epilogue on what happened to them, to be completed for Christmas. Set in London in the 1950s, in Narnia before and after C S Lewis' book Prince Caspian.
1. Chapter 1

My Story about two German kids being taken to Narnia left two artefacts behind, a letter and one book. Here are a series of loosely connected chapters written to tie up loose ends.

Let us first meet a certain British soldier . . .

Ah, by the way; C S Lewis (all honour to him!) who created Narnia and its main characters, did not tell us where in London the Pevensies actually lived. Neither did Andrew Adamson, the latest to try filming the Chronicles of Narnia. The headline of this chapter is instead attributed to actress Anna Popplewell, who spontaneously blurted it out beside manuscript during filming in the Beaver's home:

-"We are from Finchley!"

Finchley

Northern London, 1955

I did not serve in the war. I was too young for that. When it was time for my military service the enemy was already defeated and the Germany I was shipped over to divided into four parts, each administered by one of four allies who had been forced to stand up against dictatorship or terror.

Maybe it was the fact that my training was short and that I had never seen a battle; or maybe it was only that I was young and naïve. Whatever the reason, I have to admit that _this_ was something I in no way was prepared for.

There is a small park just opposite one of Finchley's many public buildings, and I find a refuge on it, while breathing long, controlled, breaths; with the odd shaking of my head, to get rid of the very surprise I had just had.

Sitting down on the bench, I felt my whole world spinning, and a need for answers to several quite important questions. Like 'Who am I?', 'Where am I?', 'Why am I here?' 'What am I doing here?

I am so happy for my grand mother, who taught me to actively breathe. Any crises could according to her be met in a two step approach. First breathing slowly; in and out, in and out ,for several long minutes. After beginning to calm down this way, a sugar spiced cup of tea, or several cups if so was needed, would take the rest of our minds back to normal.

I had used it during the Blitz, when we had run to the shelter after being woken up by the hollowing alarms. I had used it to keep my upper lip stiff as the train left Euston station to take me and other kids off to the safer countryside. And I had used it getting the news, two years later, of the fall of Singapore meaning my father was either dead or taken prisoner (which meant he would soon be a dead man anyway).

Breathing took me slowly back to a conscious perception of reality.

I am – no, not yet, but I am soon going to be, God willing, if studies succeed – a classic language scholar. Having begun studying in Durham before my sejour in Germany, I had been admitted to Cambridge for post graduate studies and I was scheduled to begin research and writing my thesis on the contribution to Old Testament text criticism from the newly found Dead Sea Scrolls soon.

It was therefore I had bought that _Biblia Hebraica_ published by professor Kittel. I could not explain neither how a seemingly unused book could be sold in a mouldy shop for second hand things, nor how the very building the shop occupied the basement of could had ever survived the final allies' terror bombings in 1945.

In that book there was a letter; completed but obviously never sent off. It was not for me to read, of course; as it was clearly meant for four Pevensies living in a northern suburb of London, but I saw that the author was a German girl, writing at the time Britain was evacuating children away from German bombs.

It took me some time to find the recipients, and I had to ask for help to get anywhere in my search. There was no result until I got help from a friend of mine, a math genius and post-doc to professor Turing, who had served at some highly classified site in Blenchley Park. Bless his soul, I hope he got away with what he did to find me the Pevensies.

Having not much time when I was home and long time between visits, I thought the most important was to see my ageing, ill mum; who had hard to cope with the loss of her husband and my elder bro in the horrible dictators' war.

So it was, that it was not until I was cleared to leave Stuttgart for good and go home, that I decided it was my duty to actually deliver the letter. This was the year occupation ended and Germany was divided into two different, but autonomous states. Only a year ago a unified German team had come to the soccer world cup in Switzerland, coming home as winners; but now the country found it self free from both Nazi and allied occupation, although divided.

The day was beautiful when my ringing of the doorbell was responded to and the door opened by an elegant lady in her late twenties. She bade me enter, and walked in front of me through the hallway to show me into a living room. Her heals clicked as she walked so regally that I might have thought she were brought up in the aristocracy, or educated for publicity. She wore the latest fashion, even the famous new nylon stockings, replacing silk in the upper classes.

-"I am Susan Pevensie," had she said, opening the door, extending her hand. "And by whom am I honoured to be visited?"

I stumbled through an abbreviated version of my reason to be there; I might even had forgotten to say my name. After all I had come with a letter, and giving it to her was my important task, not to show off myself, my titles or my scholarly work.

We had tea, did some small talk and Susan stole once and a while a glance of the letter. She then tried to pour me some more tea, but found the pot empty.

-"Oh dear, please allow me to brew us another pot of tea. This afternoon is too pleasant to not have more Darjeeling, enjoy my aunt's cookie recipes and enjoy chatting, don't you think?

Getting the kettle to boil and brewing the tea took at least another quarter of an hour; and I had time both to let my thoughts wonder and watch the elaborately furnished room. As elegant as the lady living here, I thought.

On the walls were some beautiful landscapes, seemingly almost out of this world. I really enjoyed one showing a palace all but hanging on a cliff over a calm, glittering sea, lit by the southern sun. I saw it was signed Lucy P.

On a small table stood some framed photos of two adults and four children. I could recognise a very much younger miss Susan, and realised this must be the four Pevensie siblings the German letter was meant for.

-"Did you read the letter yourself, sir?" Inaudible had Susan Pevensie entered, and she now poured us both another cup of lovely tea and pointed me to the sugar to help myself of it.

-"Ah, no, miss Susan, that would be highly over the line and very rude."

-"Very well! Of course you did not. I think you shall do, however, and maybe even pass it on to a publisher of childrens' books. It is such a lovely story." Susan smiled with her mouth, but that smile did, contrary to before, never reach her eyes.

She folded the letter, put it back into the envelope I had had it protected in and returned it to me.

-"It was written by a German girl to me and my sister and brothers." She sighed.

-"Did you know her? I was astounded from the possibility of British and German children being in contact during the war.

-"We … did meet." Something cold had begun to radiate from my hostess. "As many children we were evacuated from London during the Blitz. The four of us came to professor Kirk's country estate, and Ruth lived not far away."

-"I was also sent out of the city."

-"Of course, naturally." I noted that the elegantissima in front of me had become less talkative.

-"We were mostly left to our selves, me and my siblings; and were we not outside, we explored the great land house. It was an excellent place for children's fantasies to merge with …. history."

I could imagine them looking at the historic artefacts, reading books on Medieval life, and …..

-"We played we were Kings and Queens, you see. Taken by a talking Lion to deliberate and rule over a land inhabited by animals talking. You should just have heard the squirrels, who seemed to compete with the dogs about whom spent most awake hours talking …"

I awaited her continuation, but none came. Instead she had her eyes fixed onto the largest painting, the one with the stunning Marble palace.

-"Cair Paravel," she was just thinking aloud now , suddenly oblivious of my presence. "High King Peter the Magnificent, King Edmund the Just and Queen Lucy the Valiant."

-"But I should call her Lucy the grand Artist, sir." My hostess had suddenly returned to our world. She is the one having painted these …. landscapes."

-"And here they are," she continued, picking up one of the framed photographs. "This was taken just seven years ago, long after we returned for the last time … from professor Kirk's estate."

Until now I had not thought much of Susan being alone at home. Now, however, her appearance had changed. Shoulders slumped, sadness beginning to cloud her face.

-"There was an accident, sir."

"In the countryside? In the old house?"

I was answered by the faintest of smiles, and the smallest of voices.

-"We got many battle scars when in Nar …. er, when playing. City kids are not used to such great freedom . . ."

-"But, no, the accident I refer to was here, in London. Being abroad you might not have heard of the lethal train crash in 1949."

Oh, I had, because my great-grand aunt Polly had died in that crash. But I did not want to go down that road. Susan had enough sadness to be enough and more for both of us. I shook my head.

-"I am sorry. No, I heard not many news from here when In Stuttgart. So sorry, miss Pevensie. My sincerest condolences."

-"Stuttgart was it? … I hope it was a nice city …. not much destroyed by catapults like my Cair ..."

-"Sorry, I am sitting here gibbering Rubbish." Susan Pevensie collected herself. "Please take some time to read the letter. But pardon me; just for a moment."

She rose swiftly, not waiting for my answer, and left the room. I could hear her heals click and a door open and close. If I had wanted to, I could also have heard her weep. Being a gentleman, I did not listen to it, of course, that would have been rude; but I did read the letter.

When miss Pevensie finally returned, beautiful as ever, she wore a slight hint of red eyes, mourning the obvious reason.

-"Thank you for letting me read the letter, miss Susan, it is quite a special story."

-"Well, we had great imaginations, we four kids. Some could have become great artists if Asl … if only they had been allowed to live."

I looked again at the palace Susan had called Cair Paravel, and nodded my agreement.

-"Ruth ..." I began.

-"The Jewish girl? Yes, she had come form Germany. We met her during our exile and she some times joined in in our fantasies and played with us; she was such a lovely Lady. Clever mind and great Heart; our best Detective and a great Healer, too. I even think one of my Royal valets took a special liking to her … only in our games of course!"

-"And you, Milady," I unknowingly began to address Susan as a noble woman, "In these child's games, who were you? Your brothers and sisters had so lovely additions to their names, Lucy as the valiant ..."

-"Ah," a smile was back on Susan's face, but her eyes hard as steel, "I was the Gentle Queen. In all games we organised I led the great balls, dinners and festivals; like when we received the foreign dignitaries."

-"In fact, my best friend has hinted that at a party tonight her twin brother will propose to me. In a near future I will again be the hostess of great fiests, maybe even balls, wearing my best gowns and my silver ..."

-"Crown? Just like when Ruth first saw you in the Great Hall in Cair Paravel, sitting on your throne, given to you by the Great Lion Aslan?"

That was a stupid thing to say. The air froze in a blink; and I did not even have the time to give my humble apologies. Queen Susan's stoned face clearly communicated that she definitely did not want to talk about this.

-"Ruth? There never was any Ruth. How could it be? How could a Jewish girl first be evacuated to Britain and then later write here from Germany? From a country extinguishing her and her lot? Can you not realise this is not logical, sir?"

"Let me be fully clear, soldier, whoever you are, I was never any Queen, no one named Ruth came to see me, and _my life was never saved by a German crippled kid coming to Narnia, being there by Aslan both healed and made a Knight."_

The flash of anger was gone as soon as it came.

-"But I should not have said that. I apologise!"

-"And I." having at least some idea of the elaborate and time consuming work a young woman needed to get ready for a party, "I have intruded on your hospitality all too long. Please forgive me, miss Pevensie, I have an old mother waiting for me to visit her today. Rather sooner than later, I am afraid."

Susan Pevensie's face just for a fraction of a second revealed the relief she must have felt.

She gave me the letter, walked me to the door and saw me off with a non-committal smile below two angry, darkened eyes.

While I stood still outside, trying to remember which was the way back to the Underground station, I realised that the former gentle Queen had returned to the bathroom downstairs. Only the window was open, and I could not even for my life not hear the wrath wreathed in there.

-"I _hate_ you Aslan! Giving me all, taking it away, leaving me alone; and just when I were on my way to cope with a life on my own in this Shadow world, you _dare_ to remind me of all hurt you have inflicted on me!"

-" _Never_ , and I am not saying please; _never_ have anything to do with me _ever_ again!"

This hit me like a grenade. I staggered down the street; fell onto a bench and began to count my breaths, to get calm and composed.

When the stars in front of my eyes receded, I smiled. Was it the irony of fate, or was it planned, that the park I was sitting in was just in front of a Synagogue?

The large, beautiful building with its Hebrew letters and Star of David. It did indeed remind me of Ruth (and Karl), but it did not, in fact, make me decide to write their story. That was the paper boy, coming to set up his stand and writing the most important headline in front of it:

Oxford literature professor awarded Best Childrens' Books' Prize for his _Chronicles of Narnia_!


	2. Chapter 2

C S Lewis is the proprietor of the whole World of Narnia, and the Reviewers of their statements. The only thing I can do is to thank all!

Will

Lantern Woods, 1111

-"How are you doing, Mr. Tumnus?"

Ah, it must be the nurse, coming to check out on me again. She came twice a day, cooked, saw to that I ate, gave me medicines. It must be the Regent in the Cair ordering it; I had not asked. Not that I did complain. It was a great reminder of what had been.

-"I am very well, thank you, Dear nurse." I had to slightly bite my own tongue, not to call her by the name of my favourite nurse and healer of all times.

Lucy, was that her name; or was it Rebecca? I have slight problems to remember now. Ruth? That might be more correct. Age? Yes, with age comes cripples; if you do not already get it when young, like the visitor boy from Spare Oom, who in Narnia was a knight while home being ill.

No, obviously, Dear nurse, standing in front of me with one of the many vials of herb infusions I have to take, _obviously_ I am not well. I am old and cold and forgetting things and the Regent wills you, Dear nurse, whose name I have long forgotten, to take care of me, _because_ it is not good, I say because I am not well.

But if you want, dear anonymous nurse, to play that game, why should I not attend? I am too old to quarrel, and you are to young and innocent to provoke the anger in any.

-"I brought you a note from the Head librarian of the Cair, sir. It arrived by owl this morning."

Strange. Not that it was sent, but that it was not addressed directly to my cave and sent here, but too my Nurse, for her delivery. Do they think I am getting senile? Loosing it all together?

-"How very nice. Did you bring it?"

-"No, it was marked Classified."

I see. News of further irregularities at the western mountain ridge?

-"What was it this time? Stray bandits sighted around here again? And the Regent sending notes for me to move out of my ancestor's home to the _relative_ safety of Cair Paravel?"

-"With all due respect, sir, it was not about security; but in all kindness I ask permission to remind you that you have been attacked here before."

Ah, yes. The White Queen's secret police. After they had got to know how I had met a _human_ , of all species, beside the iron Lamp post. And not being able to deliver her up to the usurper Queen.

Lucy Pevensie. The great Heart. Given a dagger and a healing cordial by Father Christmas. Only so many years later we got to know that another girl from the Pevensie's world had been instrumental in getting the essential ingredients to the healing juice in the cordial.

-"And may I ask you to drink this please?" She held out a small beaker with red juice. Obviously not the clear one from the Cordial. But had I not yet already swallowed it? No, that one was a blue. Nothing to do but obey.

Not that it was hard to obey a good heart, even when it is sternly ordering things.

Like Lucy _demanding_ I quit brooding on the past. Adding what Aslan did on the stone Table. Kill the death, execute all bad deeds, wiping out all guilt and shame.

Or like any of the Kings; when preparing for battle, getting ready to sneak out of Tasbaan to save Queen Susan's life and honour; or chasing all of her future suitors off.

So, much interesting things had happened in Narnia while it was ruled by the Four. And it had been recorded, written down in many books; only one being to small to tell it all. It had been a nice series of volumes, the author must have been both writing well and had the best of sources, and sometimes being a real eye witness, so it seemed.

With a hilt of shame and guilt I realised I might be a bit biased in my evaluation; but of course it iss great that I like a book written by – myself!

-"So it was about my book, then, where I chronicle Narnia?"

The nurse only frowned in response.

-"Would you please just drink this?" She held out a vial with green content. It tasted as sweet as the red had been bitter and the blue salty. Or was it the other way around?

-"Your books were published and received with great esteem by public, parliament, council and the regent decades ago, Tumnus," she said sternly. You were awarded a Narnian medal, first class, for it, remember? She pointed me to a small glass cabinet, where in fact just such a medal resided on a velvet cushion.

I must have looked at least as confused as I actually was, due to the harsh measures taken as the nurse's response to our conversation.

-"Mr. Tumnus, it seems like you are getting tired. We both know that the medicines I bring to you from the Centaur Healers can have the side effect to make you tired. Maybe we should get you a lay down for a short nap?"

I knew resistance was futile. It was just to be heroic, allowed to get my dressing gown removed, and be tucked into bed like a small kid.

-"And regarding the message from the High Librarian, Mr. Tumnus, it was about your Last Will and Testament. It has been registered by the Royal Court Archives, and your Executor has been told. It is all ready to be done exactly as you wish."

-"My will? My Last Testament? What I wish?" I closed my eyes, exhausted and sad, knowing not what to say. Did I remember any will?

-"My Dear, of course you remember, " said a happy voice I surely recognised. But I seemed to be unable to move, it was hard for me to even open my eyes or smile to greet him.

-"We had a conversation eye to eye, you and I, two weeks ago. You had asked of my guidance for what should be done with your fortune after you arrived in my Country and did not need Narnian goods or gold any more."

This I remembered. I had wanted to found a school, where talented Narnian youth could learn the history and old tales being the very foundation of Narnian culture.

-"So, it was, my dear. And I liked the idea very much!"

And as a loving Lion and keeper of the Land, you had suggestion for improvemants.

-"I wish for the School to be keeper and teacher of The Original Book of Creation, so what ever hardships fall onto Narnia, my family living here will never forget me, nor my purpose for their lives; to love and worship my Father, the Emperor beyond the seas."

And thus I had also added a clause in my Will that a copy be paid for to reside in the Library of Cair Paravel.

-"I do remember, Sir, your most elevated interest in the matter – but you almost broke my heart by telling me the School I wanted to pay for could not be here in the West."

-"Very so true, my dear Tumnus, it cannot be here; because from the west will come the hardships worst yet for Narnia. And to keep the Book in existence and the memories of me alive; the School must be placed where it may be hidden by the dryads; moving their trees to the east."

And the less I wanted to agree, I had realised that the Lion was right. If an invasion came form the mountains, security for Narnian inheritance would best be found close to the sea; but not in the Cair that had to be brought down for any invasion to succeed.

-"So we agreed on a plot of land to be given by the Lord of an old Estate south of Glasswater."

-"Where I had brought a knight to defeat the darkness, I find it suitable that a beacon lighting up the future cultural darkness might be."

-"So we agree now, Lord Aslan, so we agreed back then." But how could it be that I could not now remember when this was – or even awake not remember even the agreement as such.?"

-"Worry not, my child, but rest now. All will be done as for the best of Narnia; your very generous donation included. Sleep now, have your liquids – and next time I come, I do that to bring you home to my Country and my Father's throne.

I could feel the Lion lick my forehead and breathe life into me; so much life that my body declined the need for a nap. If I had ever begun sleeping?

-"Did you sleep well, Mr. Tumnus?" It was the nurse greeting, and getting no answer from me she continued: "I am sure you did. You have smiled and mentioned Aslan's name several times. And now you look much younger and surrounded by a hint of golden light."

-"Ahem," said the teacher standing beside the small student's desk. Are we sure that we have not misunderstood the task ahead of us?

-"How so, madame?"

-"Was it not that the paper should be telling the Origins of Narnia? Was not that the assignment?"

-"Yes, of course, madame, I _am_ writing about the Origins."

If the student had been older and more experienced, the kid had realised how hard it was for the normally stern teacher to stay serious.

-"I am writing about the famous book of Origins; and how it came to be kept here in Mr. Tumnus' School and therefore how I know the contents of it."

-"Hmm. And are you sure said Tumnus ever got that old? And felt that …?"

-"I can not be sure now, madame; not before I get aged and aged. But maybe my dearest of all the teachers here may advise me?"

To this the young teacher, knowing she was exactly four years older than the student and serving on her very first teaching position, suddenly looked like she was going to be sick and so less dignified than she wanted swiftly sprinted out of the room.

If the student had not been so caught up in essay writing, the poor kid might have worried. How good it did not worry, because what the teacher did in reality do, as soon as the door was closed behind her, was what we earthlings would call 'laughing her head off'


	3. Chapter 3

I want to thank the reviewers, it is always nice to know not only that I enjoy writing, but that some also likes reading!

We should not, however, forget to thank the creator and owner of the world I just borrow: All Hail C S Lewis!

The story has now moved forward in time, almost seven centuries. Happy Reading!

Of course we need to wish the Americans here Happy Thanksgiving!

Nightfall

Cair Paravel, autumn 1718

Atmospherically it was a brilliant evening. Sun had set and left behind a clear sky and while the Narnians waited to see a full moon raising the stars seemed both brighter and clearer than normal.

Aslan's creation seemed to show Narnia its best, thought the Regent, standing on the balcony that let him watch both the starlight and the sea. Far, far away should Aslan's country lay. Maybe soon now the Regent would join Him, and join the fallen.

The Regency had brought most joy, that had to be admitted; but also sadness. Already a predecessor had struggled to fend off bands of robbers and criminals, coming down from the western Mountains in spite of the promises of the Telmarine ambassadors to guard the border and not let these bandits trough into Narnia. Yes, ambassador after ambassador had with a faint smile promised to uphold their part of the old agreement; but very little seemed to have happened.

Maybe they do their best, had the Regent believed in the beginning of his rule; but when aggression kept being thrown at the Western marches, the council had decided on a permanent surveillance to get reliable intelligence on what actually happened along and around the Telmarine border.

Nothing, in fact, was happening; or at least very little. The Narnian scouts had been able to establish a faint pattern, repeating itself infrequently. Normally the Telmarine border was patrolled by heavy guarded riding contingents; but once and a while those riding guards were caught up somehow. It could be an unexpected inspection by a superior, it could be the suddenly loss of the shoe(s) of one horse or two, it could be the unexpected arrival of a casket of ale that left the patrol having a long lay-in the morning after. The reasons for delayed patrols were _legio_. Many, to say the least.

Interestingly enough, the gap of Telmarine watch at the border always coincided with the breach of it by said robbers and marauders. With no eyes seeing, they sneaked into Narnia, wrought havoc and terror and caused a lot of damage and harm; and of course the Telmarine ambassadors politely apologised for the kingdoms smallness and faint resources, stretched far, not being able to always do more than its best to fulfil its promises towards its esteemed neighbour and ally, Narnia.

Had the regent some where read the warning to never trust a smiling cat? And what about foreign ambassadors, whose smiles were delivered below empty eyes and whose words often equally out of content?

-"You called for me, your Highness?"

The regent had never got really acquainted with the fact that his feline cousins on their velvet paws moved so soundlessly if they wanted, and thus seemed to arrive out of thin air.

-"Yes, my dear; I wanted to ask for me a favour only one of the best in my Guard might fulfil."

-"Of course, your Highness; whatever may be within my power."

-"And authority," the small white tiger added with a curt bow.

The Regent could not but smile, but this evening without all the energy to make it as happy as all might wish. It was not only dark after sunset now, the very times seemed to be darkening.

-"May I please ask you to escort the Librarian responsible for the ancient manuscripts to lend me the Book?"

-"Again, your Highness? You gave it much time just a few days ago. I worry that you spend too much time in the past, Sire. The times are harsh, and Narnia might appreciate you concentrating on the present political realities.

The Regent nodded, but said nothing, as his valued guard left as swift and sound- and traceless as he had come. What should be said? The truth of course; that the Regent needed the encouragement and strength the Tales of Old could give. All of it would be needed to ride out the coming storm.

It was only yesterday the court stargazer, an experienced female Centaur had re-visited the Cair for a follow up of a conversation she had had with the Regent a month ago. The stars would never lie, had they both reminded themselves and each other, because they were created by Aslan and went His paths in absolute righteousness.

-"Unfortunately, your Highness, I have to confirm the earlier observations. Narnia is in great danger and has to face many hardships, and the time draws near. My whole clan has scrutinized the sky and agree that this is the message for us to give."

The Regent sighed deeply at the memory.

Well, Narnia had been through hard times before. Some had been short, like the giants attacking the North before being chastised by the Narnian Army under the lead of High king Peter. Some had in fact been longer, like the cold (in many respects) of the Winter Queen; until king Edmund the Just had valiantly broken her wand. He had been close to give his heroic life for Narnia doing that!

But given His life had instead Aslan done, even before the great battle at Beruna, to save Narnia and all Narnians. It would help with such a salvation now. Aslan had not visited Narnia for a long time. If he only could be here now. Or soon!

Because the needs were pressing indeed. Intelligence had come from the Western border, after the council had decided to launch an investigation into whom the border crossing bandits were and why they always seemed to know the open time window when the Telmarine guards left a portion of the border unattended.

At first no one in the Council had wanted to believe the answer that was flown in from the west. The Neighbours of Narnia were either friends, or at least not hostile, or bound by peace agreements, right?

So many sharp eyes were kept open in the west; and the task was to reconsider, to find any facts, however scarce and small, which may show the first assessment to be wrong. It never was changed. Contrary to what was ever said by Telmar and its ambassadors, havoc was not thrown onto Narnia from ancient wandering tribes which had lived in the mountains long before the Telmarines arrived, and still kept bothering 'both the civilised countries', as the ambassadors used to put it.

No, there were no such remaining tribes. The attacking bands were Telmarine. And mercenaries!

The Regent's thoughts were interrupted by a distinct knock at the door. Biding the visitor(s) enter, the oak turned hanging on its hinges and let in a pair of librarian apprentices, both armed; and after them the requested librarian, carrying a silver bound codex. The procession was ended by the White tiger sent off to fetch the valued manuscript.

As every time before, the Librarian delivered the Book with a bow and went back to the business of the Royal library; while the apprentices and the Tiger stayed in the Regent's quarters. Melting into the shadows they managed to make themselves invisible, letting the Regent indulge peacefully in what was once written.

With reverence the beginning of the Book was opened and read in a way that it seemed more to be eaten by the heart than taken in by the mind; but maybe eaten is also too a week word, devoured seemed to be better, or even gulped down.

To each his own, mused the Regent, after lifting eyes from the parchment to look out into the night sky once again. While eyes seemed to be fixed on the stars, one close observer would have noticed that the Regent's thoughts were totally some where else. In the stillness of the night both of the armed library apprentices sent to keep an eye on the book could faintly hear a mumble. No words were audible, but they had been here before, so they knew; the Regent used to read a passage, and then dive into it, meditating on it, repeating the main points in some sort of a spoken summary. Or sermon.

-"Aslan created Narnia!"

-"Aslan created all of our world and this land with His own paws; well not paws, really, more like with his voice. Yes. By His song."

-"And he made us talking beasts, to serve him and to love him and to tend to His land."

-"By accident, Aslan unwilling, evil had come to enter Narnia at its very beginning. But Aslan sent those who had unknowingly got the Evil (who was a person) in to get an apple from the far West. A tree of protection was planted. As long as it stood, no Evil could ever enter Narnia.

-"And when the tree succumbed to the imperfectness of this world, where nothing created yet lives forever, Evil did indeed conquer – but could only rule and oppress for a limited time. For Aslan did come back and restored His creation, His will and His rule."

-"Well, not really His rule; because He had declared that Narnia would always be at her best when ruled by Humans; so exactly as He had sent the first King and Queen he sent the Golden Age Kings and Queens."

The Regent's thoughts had left the frame of the Book by, now, thinking about more recent events. It brought so much courage thinking about the glorious deeds of Aslan in the past, knowing He loved to work both mysteriously and along the same principles in every time.

Hoping the Great Lion would grant Narnia new Human regents – soon! – to fend off the threats and bring in a new Glorious age, its paws prepared to turn the pages of the Book of Creation to another comforting passage.

Doing this, however, it was unavoidable to think of how great was the grace of the Great Lion, and how living an example of this the Regent self was. Without Aslan's profound forgiveness, how could it otherwise be that a descendant of the White Queens's Head of Secret police would now shoulder the responsibility of governing Narnia?

The Book was not once more read that evening, however, because suddenly the door was suddenly bust open and a black Panther entered, swiftly but silently.

-"Pardon me, My Liege, and apologise my intrusion, but I am sad to bring you grave news I have only a few minutes before received myself,"

-"I understand, my Friend. What is it now?"

-"Beruna has been attacked."

-"Beruna? Our second largest town? Ah, well, it is fortified and I am sure you have reinforcements ready to leave within the hour? I know a small band of robbers can do no harm to Beruna!"

-"You are right, Sire, all what you have said is right; but I have to confess the reinforcements sent will not fend off the attackers, only try to safeguard the journey of many refugees. It was no bandits attacking Beruna, My liege. It was the Telmarines. Their full army!"

The Regent did not know what to do, more than send up a silent prayer to the absent Aslan for help.

-"So, that was the plan all the time; smiling ambassadors and written treaties al the same!"

The Regent called for an immediate meeting with the Cair's governance to prepare for all the new challenges. Refugees would need shelter, wounded defenders healing, scared kids comfort; and all would need food, strength and courage. Narnians of all shapes and sizes walked, flew and went in and out almost all the night. Last of all came the Librarian who had brought the Book:

-"Cousin, the Book must be preserved. We need all that can strengthen our love, faith, and hope right now."

-"As you wish your Highness; we have planned for this and will execute the plan as soon as that is needed."

-"Ha, _Alena_ , we are at full scale out right war! I do not care for formalities. Call me by my name!"

The normally very stern Librarian smiled.

-"As you wish, my Dear, as you wish, because long before the Pevenisies came to us, the followers of Aslan there (knowing Him under another name) had been led by one giving you her name."

"May you be blessed by Aslan under all His names in all you do now, _Petronella_!"


	4. Chapter 4

My thanks to EgyLynx and Treehugger for kind encouragements! In my comment to the reviews of the chapter before this is information on the character Petronella.

Just like the conditions on Northern Hemisphere on Earth, when season is yet to become a bit darker before it gets lighter - so is the story. Now you are forewarned!

Fall

Cair Paravel, winter 1809.

The sun rose to a crippled Narnia.

It was many years now since it had been attacked and divided. The Western half was under harsh Telmarine occupation. From there had fled the talking animals and most of the trees inhabited by the Dryads. A full new forest had grown out of nothing along the coast to the North of Cair Paravel and it was still swelling from incoming creatures, soon to grow around and south of the Cair also.

What had been Western Narnia was now filled with farms and villages run by Telmarines. Beruna, which the Narnians proudly remembered as their second town in size, had been transformed and extended by the occupiers to become a city of its own, much, much larger that even the Narnian Capital around Cair Paravel.

The Telamrines had not been hostile in principle to Narnian inhabitants or lands; but they had so much changed the landscape that the Narnians in increasingly large numbers decided to leave. It had grown up new farms where formerly stood large, lofty woods; villages had been added, towns, bridges, fortifications . . . The Telmarines had built and built and built.

At Cair Paravel reports had often been met with stunned silence when first given. How could the Telmarines possible get so much done in so little time? How could they be so resourceful? With all those question did prevail the worst; hardest to answer and most pressing.

-"What did Aslan do? Why was he not here? Why did Narnia not get any help? What was Aslan's intention with all this? Had the Narnians in some horrible way defied Aslan's will and thus deserved the sadness of seeing Narnia halved?"

The questions hung unspoken in the air as the council convened this lovely morning. As the hall they met in had windows towards the east, they enjoyed to morning sun; and did not watch the grey clouds in far west. In fact, the council did not have to look west at all; it was already familiar with all happening there. They had met shortly every morning to be briefed of the latest intelligence.

This morning it was a black and white crow who had come in with the latest reports.

-"Dear cousins and esteemed High council; the Telmarines keep up their activities busily. From every blacksmith hears clangs and clinks all hours the day is light; smells of brewing ale and baking bread is laying as a mist over the lands, and we have seen messengers ride to every Lord with an estate enough to offer the Telmarine king military forces."

-"It seems that they are strengthening their army somewhat," said an old grey wolf with twinkling eyes and a crooked smile; the latter would after closer inspection show up to be an old stitched up battle wound.

-"Only a little, dear cousin" agreed a cunning fox from the other side of the table." But Narnia is also very little nowadays, and it would be unwise to underestimate the Telmarines."

-"True," sad a perching peacock male in all his glory from the end of the council table." We did that once, and ended up single beaked and with our heads under our wings. It cost us Beruna the night they attacked, and thus the western half of Narnia,"

-"So true, and so sad. But we must indeed agree that the Telmarines are both cunning and organised, being able to lure us into treaties, and then letting ambassadors lie to us over and over to hide their King's real intentions."

A mumble of agreement and of acknowledging the enemy's resourcefulness filled the air, but left hanging there was the unspoken inquiry of Aslan's will. Why did he not warn such a naïve regent? How could it be that Narnia let itself be fooled that easily?

The chairman of the council, who in fact was neither a man, no in need of any chair, now called the council back to both order and focus.

-"I have called you here, esteemed Governing body, to forge plans so we can prepare to what may come. I do not say it ever will come, the up build of Telmarine strength might be intended to strike on some one other than on us; but it could also be for an exercise, a large war game. We have seen both in years to pass."

-"We have," said a badger present, "and we certainly did not even flinch."

-"Of course not," agreed a centaur, "and we do not intend to do so now".

-"So," tried the only faun present to pull the discussion back on track, what do we prepare for?"

"The worst," said a very solemn chair of the council. "We have been informed on only grave things indeed. Please proceed with the report, Wings!"

And so it came to be told, that by wood the Telmarines had constructed towers on wheels. Not only could those be lifting archers high in the air to aim further away than if they stood on the ground, not only could they lift soldiers to more easily climb walls; the Narnian scouts had also seen some of the tall towers equipped with something that could haul large projectiles long distances.

-"Unfortunately, cousins, the Cair is not built to withstand rocks falling from the sky," said the chair much unsmiling.

-"So, the worst case scenario we prepare for is an attack via air on the Cair that destroys its inner palace so it becomes defenceless, and then storms its walls." This was a bear, which; until now, had mostly seemed only to listen, register and analyse the incoming information."

-"Indeed so. Indeed so. A Narnia which is no more Narnia; our land fully under the heels of rulers from Telmar, no Cair Paravel, no Narnians living in the open. A nightmare, but it might be true!"

-"May I ask you to all thoroughly think through how we all should proceed and what contributions the part of the Crown and Narnian society you represent may contribute. We break until noon, and reconvene then to lay the final plans. Thanks for now, and please do your best in the short time we have."

When the council re-convened, the plans were forged. Seeing that Cair Paravel itself would fall in any case, its staff and resources would be left at a minimum, to allow the Narnians to move or go into hiding.

Food stored in the Cair was to under cover of nights' darkness be moved to the fleet and the ships ready to take on board those who could not go under cover.

The treasury would be split into many parts and distributed to those in hiding to help sustaining them during the foreseeable occupation. Then the vault itself would be sealed and hidden to not be found until Aslan sent help. There would be stored most of valuable Narnian historic artefacts.

The dwarfs had already prepared shelters all over Narnia; now words would be sent out that all in the countryside living should move their food and possessions there and be ready for living under ground, as well as consider if kids should be put on the fleet to get refuge in Archenland.

The Cair itself needed to be equipped with dummies, looking like archers and soldiers, for the event that Telmar wanted to know her strength. Seeming strong would draw much of the Telmarine army to her, and thus all other parts of the plans were more easily executed; with fewer from Telmar out, about and around the countryside.

The most important commodity the Narnians possessed was however neither food nor weapons, but _hope_ , and in fact the largest contingent to fulfil plans in case of a Telmarine invasion were already on the roads to tell all Narnians what they needed to know.

-"That leaves us with the very source of our hope and strength," did the deputy chairman and owl summarise late after midnight. "Without delay, at the first sign of attack the most important thing we have must be evacuated, and taken to the western mines of the Black dwarves. They all have promised to guard it with their lives, if necessary."

-"Then we are ready, yawned the chairman. You have all done well. May Aslan bless you for your efforts, and may our plans never be used."

With this the council was dismissed, and all its members slowly filed out of the chamber. Only the chairman remained, coiled up on a cushion, hoping to be woken by the light and warmth of the sun raising the next morning. It had been a horribly long and horrible day indeed, and the friendly snake really thought it deserved some rest!


	5. Chapter 5

There has been some kind reviews, for which I give my humble thanks! I write because I like to share my story, and I presume most authors here do the same, but I can easily admit that I appreciate the feedback that the story is actually read!

In this chapter you will be taken to a place C S Lewis disliked, even if it is in the Narnia he loved. If you not believe me, please re-read his book prince Caspian, and find the section about a similar place, but in Telmarine Beruna ;)

And let us all together be happy for St Nicholas of Myra, who is the real historic, generous figure standing model for Santa Claus - eve of St Nicholas is December 5, when all Dutch kids get presents - besides beeing grateful to C S Lewis who created the Narnia I borrow and put Father Christmas in it!

Gote Zinterklaas!

School

Occupied Narnia, spring 2159.

As the teacher rang the bell, the young students who had been playing in the garden in front of the little secluded schoolhouse knew it was time for the history examination.

They were prepared to see their hall of learning being transformed to a chamber of stress; and sat down in their usual seats. They had experienced this before, and were familiar with what was to be expected by all of them.

The teacher was there, of course, to ask the questions and lead a dialogue with the students during the exam; but assessing them all would be an old Badger; rumours saying she was old enough to have served in the library of the Cair before the invasion.

Leaving games and smile behind, the young Narnians filed into the schoolhouse. It was a fine day, and the weather was nice; but still the inside of the school was a bit dull. Not as much light came in through the windows as was needed. Having a look outside the school would reveal the reason for this; the building was surrounded by trees. No, not just surrounded; it seemed that the trees actively sheltered the little house and protected it from any outside view.

The students were asked to sit down, or perch or otherwise make themselves comfortable; and even though they did this in silence; there was some noise from their unison movements. When all the sounds had died down, the teacher greeted the students; as well as the examiner.

-"We are happy to have you here, Madame; and I am sure we are going to prove ourselves as very well prepared as any year before."

-"Let us hope so, doctor, let us so hope; but with no time to loose may I ask you to begin? And as an enjoyable change to other years, may I ask you to begin with the present time? We may work then backwards all the way to the end . . . of the exam; at the very Beginning."

-"We will do as you wish, Madame!" Is there any one here today finding this room a bit dimly lit?

Several kids indicated by raising a paw, wing or tail in the air that indeed they did.

-"May I then ask if we can tell Madame why this is so?" The teacher went straight to point and that lead to many students to withdraw their wish to answer. The word went to a small squirrel sitting at the front."

-"Madame! Sir! The light from the sun is filtered by the trees living outside the school."

-"Indeed it is; but why is that?" A chicken sitting beside the squirrel wanted to answer that:

-"There are two sides to that," squeaked the little chicken. The first is that all the trees protect the school from being seen and attacked. The second is that the trees are here because they had to flee from where they once lived."

-"Refugees they are," said the old Badger lady examiner.

-"Indeed they are," agreed the children's' teacher. Are we not all?" And why is that so?"

-"Narnia is under occupation, Sir and Madame." A not very small and seemingly quite physically strong bear cub took the opportunity to let his darker voice be heard."

-"Sadly so, sadly so! Who could tell who is presently oppressing Narnia, ploughing its grass to corn fields, cutting the trees for construction work and obstructing the rivers with stone bridges?"

-"The Telmarines!" cried no one in particular, creating a wave of shudders in the whole room."

-"How did it come to be that the Telmarines, of all people . . . came to the Land of the talking beasts and began to rule and change it according to their will?"

-"An invasion! They came from the west, flooded the land from the mountains in great numbers, and . . . just took over!"

-"So they did!" The teacher had a derogative adjective on his tongue, but restrained himself not to express anything. "When was that?"

-"It came in two steps, Sir (and Madame!), the first in 1718, when Narnia was surprised after many years of false statements from the West. Then there was only half of Narnia left, and most of our cousins fled to the eastern provinces, near Cair Paravel."

-"Peace did not last long however, because after the Telmarines had urbanised and fortified western Narnia, their kings in the new dark castle at Beruna set eyes on the glittering eastern sea." It was a parrot with feathers in may different colours, which aired this view.

-"But did they ever reach the beaches?"

-"No, your Graces," said a young beaver with a bow to both adults in the room. "They actually did not like to go there. It is said that they like not the water; that even some are afraid of it. But that is ridiculous, water being both such fun and a very basis for life . . ."

-"I agree!" interrupted an otter. "there must be something fishy hidden here. No creature in a normal state of mind would ever avoid neither the creeks or rivers, nor the sea. After all, over the sea is the country of Aslan himself!"

Even the stern Badger examiner had to quench a smile at this interjection.

-"So, my dear Otteress, may I ask what you think really happened, then?"

-"Narnian resistance, of course, Madame. With all respect, our ancestors withstood many attacks. Giants in the North and Calormenes from the south; pirates on the seas and bandits of the West."

Leaving aside the sad fact that Narnian resistance had not kept Cair Paravel standing, neither could stop the Telmarine army, the adults lead the dialogue into the real Narnia; the Narnia of the Golden age, when she prospered and even small animals could live long and happy.

When speculation broke out regarding the colour of Lucy Pevensie's skirt when she first entered Narnia, and met the founder and financier of their school, Mr. Tumnus; then it was that the adults called for a break.

The students went outside, to have their lunch brought from home, while the teacher and the guest went to the former's quarters, to share sandwiches, sip tea and talk.

-"How is everything actually? Living here in some sort of hiding does not really allow for any news to come through."

-"It is bad. Quite bad, I am afraid. There are still a few families here and there staying hidden from the Telmarines, but they are not rich and fare not well. Best, I guess, live all dwarves, who can cut resources out of the rock to sustain a living. Many an Old Narnian is helped out by their generosity, or by what is sent by descendants of them who fled the Cair in 1809."

-"We are not too bad off here."

-"True. The protection of the trees and the Telmarine's horror for the sea makes security and fishing for food. It is great that the school was built here in the first place."

-"How should we otherwise keep Narnia's most precious possession? If Aslan did not protect us and feed us?"

-"Aslan," said the Badger, twinning her whiskers. "it was so long ago he paid us any attention. After all, why is he not here when we need him?"

-"But you cannot demand that! Aslan is not a tame Lion!"

To that was not much more to say; so the two chatters fell silent and instead concentrated on their meals. Then it was time to resume the exam.

The teacher led his body of students with firm hand (as he was a dwarf) through the Golden Age, the reign of the White Witch and back to the early days of the Land.

-"Nellie and Frank, sir," Answered a little white owl to the inquiry on the first King and Queen of Narnia.

-"And what did they do?"

-"They came to rule over the talking beasts, make the best of the land and uphold justice and love among all the inhabitants of the land." This was a badger cub.

-"But where did they come from?"

-"Come from? Well, . . ." a dove seemed partly confused. "Aslan . . . Aslan brought them here!"

Not wanting to stress the shy bird any more, knowing it had been extraordinary brave just by giving an answer to a question, the teacher nodded his agreement.

After some more questions on the very beginning of Narnia; mostly answered being Aslan's deeds (after all he had sung the land into existence and made all the talking beasts and instructed them on their lives) the Badger examiner stated satisfaction with the good knowledge, minds and memories of the children.

-"You will provide a great future for Narnia," she concluded, while thinking for herself that she did not know for how long more there would ever be a Narnia, Aslan willing.

-"But that leads me to my last question; and that is how you do now all this?"

The examiner at first met a stunned silence. Then the ears of a rabbit perked up.

-"Well, the doctor told us, of course; and helped us to see the Book ourselves, and let us read parts of it; when we had learnt the letters and spelling, of course. And . . "

-"The Book, you say, my child. May I ask of which book that is?" The Badger feigned to know not.

-"The Book of Creation, Madame;" came an almost unison answer from the kids.

-"The Book of Creation it is? I say! And you say you have read portions of it? Then it can not be far off, can it be?"

-"No, it's here; it's here!"

And so it came to be that the to kids were brought the Famous manuscript; and when it was opened and its beauty displayed, the children seemed to soak up strength and happiness and forget all about the pains of learning things by heart to show off at a demanding examination.

In the end it was a small hedgehog which uttered everybody's thoughts:

-"This must be the most beautiful book in the world!"


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks Treehugger for liking my twists and turns - here are some more; unforeseeable, I hope!

Thanks also to C S Lewis, now in Aslan's country or the like, for imagining the lovely Narnia, some of which I keep both revising and borrowing!

Hiding

Occupied Narnia, autumn 2263.

The chairman sighed. Looking around the table, he could see the sad remains of the once proud and glorious Council in Exile of the kingdom of Narnia. Now however, Glory and pride had faded and a kingdom Narnia was in memory only. What memories remained, the Telmarines tried to quench.

-"There has been another colony detected and destroyed by the Occupying forces, your grace."

-"Oh dear! Where was it this time?"

-"In the mountains, close to the Moonspring, highness; I am afraid they had become too confident in believing that the secluded location alone would protect them, and let themselves leave traces. Too often and too many."

-"Our cousins?"

-"Most fled through old and unused mines' tunnels, your grace. Only a few made a last stand to the Telmarines . . ."

-"To let the majority run?"

-"Yes, your highness, and we are now working to find new places for them."

-"And the morale? How are people holding up?"

-"That depends, your grace. Some have barely heard anything of Aslan and what our Old Narnia is supposed to be. They are not faring well, with very little hope.

-"But there are also those who knows and are rooted firmly in our past, highness. And they are not without peril, but getting trough it by the grace of the Creator."

-"So it is actually knowledge that is the key, then? Being connected to our past by having heard and listened to it; so that it is firmly planted in faithful hearts?"

-"That is what I indeed think, your grace."

"How has this knowledge been established, then?"

-"Well, there was a time when the Telmarines were fewer; when they lacked need of every little plot of the land. Back then we could have schools in some of the larger colonies, and our kids of all sorts could get there to learn."

-"The very best and most talented were always sent to the coast, highness; to learn the depths of our past and heights of our Lion. In fact they learn not just from the best teachers, there in Mr. Tumnus's school, but also from the best sources. Books from the library of the Cair, moved at the very eve of invasion. And also the Book of Books!"

-"You don't say! I thought it was only a legend; a story about a story. But you say it is real?"

-"Yes, your grace, I know it is real; and it has kept hearts burning in Narnia for centuries!"

-"If only there were a way to move that flame around to alight many more hearts – everywhere!"

-"There might be a way, highness. Long before the invasion, with Narnian population small, there were mobile teachers; teaching in one place and then another, wandering around the land."

-"Of ambulant teachers I agree, but not on trying to move the Book of Books around. We simply can not afford to lose it and be without the very proof of Aslan being our Lord."

-"That we cannot do, your grace. We cannot!

-"But I think we do not have to. There is a copy!"

At this the whole council gasped in surprise and almost in unison asked to get to know more.

-"Yes, dear cousins, to be able to move the Book of Creation secretly from the Royal library in the Cair, a copy was made to be kept at Paravel Palace."

-"I see. Hmm. Interesting! So what you basically are saying is that there could be a mobile Book; travelling around, rekindling the spirits of the Old Narnians?

-"Yes, your grace, that is what I mean to say; and hope us to do."

This began a lengthy discussion. Several hours it took to turn and toss all alternatives, throw them up in the air and pick the crashed remains up from the floor and then re-use what was still usable.

All agreed that a first display of the Book to strengthen the Old Narnians should be in a place where the Telmarines were unlikely to go, but the Narnians had (relatively) easy access to. During the long discussion, several such places were named; with the happy spin-off that the Book really might stay wandering in and out among the Old Narnians for quite some time and to many, to help their faith.

The morning after a book chest was loaded unto a Donkey. The Donkey was not talking, but both kind and very faithful, which is not exactly normal characteristics of such animals. She was quite old though; and a bit deaf and loosing eye sight after a long, happy life.

Two scouts; one bird and one swift lizard were to lead the way and keep the travelling party up to date with Telmarine positions and movements; while the Donkey would be guarded by the worst of all deadly soldiers Narna right now could muster except a giant; six talking mice. The whole party should be led by the mouse lieutenant Reepiheep.

Many more had volunteered – "for Aslan and for Narnia!" – but their anger of not being chosen was easily quenched with the need for many more missions like this; if the plan were to be fulfilled!

As the mission set out, lieutenant Reepiheep gave them the final details for the trip:

-"As you know, there are very few places where we might cross the river Rush; deep in a canyon as it runs. Therefore we need to go north west, till we meet the river, follow it north until the only one possible ford, and then head south west to reach our goal. This will take two days at least."

-"And take us deep into Telmarine territory," said one of the mice, bending his floret a bit and then letting it spring back straight. "I hope there will be a fight!"

The lieutenant smiled.

-"Maybe not deep into enemy realm, friend; but close enough to be dangerous. And we are a small enough group to not prevail in any real battle; but be ready for a contact or another along the way."

At this the mice seemed happier, and maybe the Donkey a bit worried. It is hard to say; as the body language of donkeys keeping their mouths shut takes loads of experience to read.

The first day and night was uneventful and they broke camp with the opposite opinions of their departure; the mice worried there would be no swords used, but the donkey seeming a bit happier. Or maybe not. I do not know.

An hour or so later they had forded the river and steered at a ninety degree angle from before. It was then the Bird scout came back.

-"Lieutenant, we are being followed."

-"Are we now? I must almost become impressed. How on earth could such dumb beasts as the dark Telmarines pick up any trace of our presence? Are we not trained to move without sound, leave no tracks?"

-"Maybe the lizard did it," said the bird.

-"After all, lizards are known to leave heavy scents – if they want to."

-"Did NOT," laughed a high pitched voice at the feet of Reepiheep.

-"Was that not your orders?" asked a second of the mice guards.

-"Certainly!" Laughed the lizard, and just kept having fun a long time of their walk.

-"Now, now, gentlemen; I think we may have been enough overheard," scolded the lieutenant.

Two pairs of mice ears perked up.

-"Does this mean we may make contact?"

-"Friends, this is very likely. I ask you to prepare yourself and rise awareness. Zinger, may I ask you to return to the Council with a first report. Eliza, keep me informed on how well the Telmarines get confused by you laying out your aroma trails."

Tails twitched happily or uncomfortably, while the small mission continued towards their goal. The mice seemed to gain strength with the possibility of a fight. What the Donkey thought was never known. It did not say anything.

The attack came when the setting sun blinded the Old Narnians, but allowed the Telmarines to see very well. Not good enough, however, to spot Eliza the Lizard scurry off to give the council another report.

Those who could dodged the Telmarine arrows, and soon the occupant forces came to regret their earlier thoughts that this would be an easy win. Never underestimate angry talking beasts!

The valiant mice ran out and in around Telmarine feet, stabbed their legs; killed who fell and let the standing be incapacitated until they tried another move, only to stab them again.

Suddenly the signal was blown for retreat, and as quickly as the fight had began it ended; and both of the two parties disappeared into the woods. In opposite directions, of course!

Two more days gone, the healers had cleared lieutenant Reepiheep for meeting 'decent people, who would not be scared by neither his scars, nor the remaining bandages.' Not many hours later he was in the Council chamber to report.

-"Mission accomplished your highness. But I must ask permission to speak freely."

-"In a moment lieutenant. I have already heard that you all fought valiantly."

-"What was the meaning of that? Why be ordered to take that long rout? Why not be allowed to be as silent as we could be and instead make sure we were never seen?"

-"Am I not right when I assume you had personally asked the lizard to lay out trials to actually lead the Telmarines to us?"

At this blunt statement, some in the council notably cringed. Such out of etiquette rambling!

-"You do have my permission to keep speaking freely, lieutenant," continued the Chairman. The healers say your mice took a heavy blow, came back all wounded and bruised; but that all will live."

-"That is true your grace. They were all very valiant, and few Telmarines were to have survived, had I not had your orders to retreat."

-"I do not doubt this, lieutenant; you were chosen just because of your bravery and your loyalty."

-"Thank you, highness; I am very glad to hear that, but also sad not being allowed to follow through our mission to its end. With all respect, this is not, in my opinion, the way to wage wars."

-"And," here it was clear to all from Reepiheep's body language, that he was utterly grieving. "We lost the faithful Donkey. The Telmarine archers had more than twenty direct hits on her. It was like an ambush, your grace. I would like to call it murder . . . "

The whole chamber was silent with bowed heads for a while, until the chairman spoke again:

-"She gave her life for Narnia, and she knew all along that she would. We never hid anything for her but she volunteered anyway. Being old with a rich life behind she was willing to be a heroine to the very end. And she was anyway at her end, Reepiheep; she had a brain tumour and healers had given her not more than a week or two to live."

The now stunned lieutenant Reepiheep was silent for more than a minute for maybe the first time in his whole life.

-"The worst for Amelia was that the tumour took her speech. You will see her in Aslan's country!"

-"Now; what about the book?"

With Reepiheep speechless Eliza the lizard scout was the one to inform the council.

-"The Book of Books arrived just according to plan, highness. We draw the Telmarines away for the party carrying it to get through exactly like Reepiheep had wanted us to go; silent and unseen."

-"Thank you. Now it is time for me to close this meeting. But first, may I ask you, Reepiheep, to tell your mice how well they did in the view of our total operation? So nor you, neither them, lose faith in us poor creatures on whom it has fallen to lead and guard Old Narnia! And may I be honoured by from now address you, Reepiheep, as Captain?"


	7. Chapter 7

I do not know f it was in front of a fireplace the bet was made; only which Pub in Oxford where it happened that C S Lewis was challenged to write what came off the press as The Which, the Lion and the Wardrobe. In any case the story is his, and I am just borrowing parts to write my own thoghts. Hopefully they do not defile Lewis' world!

Dawn

Occupied Narnia, winter 2284.

There were three Old Narnians sitting by a fireplace deep in the mountainous Narnian south, not far from Archenland. Two in comfortable reading chairs, one on a rug, four legs folded under him.

-"So what you say is that she already knew the book chest contained nothing?"

-"Not really nothing, no, it needed some weight to seem credible. But the Book of Creation was not there; it was taken by other Old Narnians. It was so important at those dark times that the fading hope and faith was to be rekindled."

"And did she knew this? That the idea was only to be a Telmarine target?"

-"Yes, grandma knew. She said good bye to us a few days before telling us that she had to go on a mission for Aslan and that we should never be afraid."

-"She was a great female. A real example to follow."

-"And to think what came out of her death – not only were the great operation Let All Know begun; it really reshaped Old Narnian faith and hope.

-"We should be grateful to Aslan!"

At this there was a pensive silence; ended only when the Narnians in the chairs sipped their tea and the proud donkey on the rug took some more mash.

-"Operation Let all Know! But, Cornelius, it has not yet been completed."

-"Is it not? Does not all Old Narnians who care to open their ears and minds to listen informed?"

-"All Narnians, yes – but what of all others here? Telmarine children?

-"Telmarine children? I am really sorry," flinched the face belonging to said Cornelius. "I can for my life not even imagine them being at all interested. Nefiniditely not!"

-"Definitely, Cornelius! Do you really need to keep playing those games we did as children? Are you never going to grow up?"

-"Growing old is mandatory, Emma, growing up is not. And teaching my young Narnians rub off on me. I feel as young as long ago."

At this Emma could not disagree, spending her time with Narnian kids for a career during decades.

-"You know, I have made some things under cover."

-"Please all, this is highly classified information. I must ask you to never tell anyone of what you now get to know!"

This plead was not left unheard, as the others promised their silence. And Emma was not worried that any of the other two would ever reveal her secrets. A donkey and a dwarf; one more stubborn than the other.

-"We have needed intelligence, friends; and I have served getting to know as much as I could just from being there, seemingly going on and about my own business. Keeping my eyes and ears open and sometimes reading between the lines, too; as females can manage.

At this the other two could not avoid rolling their eyes.

-"To get into one of the great Houses of Telmarine Lords, I actually began to work in one."

To this the other two faces cringed – she went to serve the occupying forces? Uurrgghh!

-"I cleaned floors and dusted carpets, I helped carry wood and light the fires, I washed clothes and chopped vegetables for servants' soups. I went here and there in the castle of late Lord Roop. And you know, the children's quarters needed cleaning and dusting like every one else's. As did the kids' fires need wood; and the little ones themselves adult presence."

-"Many were the nights I sat up to comfort children scared from thunder storms or from encounter with their parents; late Lord Roop was not an easy man to handle, I say!"

-"And when the butler saw the younger Lord being calm and happy during my own presence, I was asked to stay at his service."

-"Thus, as you have guessed, being alone some nights I sang Old Narnian lullabies; and for bedtime I did once and a while substitute Telmarine knight stories with portions of our own."

The male audience gasped almost shocked at this.

-"Emma, I have to say I do not know whether you are a very brave woman; or exceedingly stupid!"

-"Stubborn!" said the donkey. "I do not know if I should be proud of you or ashamed!"

At this the female telling her story rose and curtsied politely.

-"Many, many thanks; I do humbly receive your compliments."

When this was only met by a wordless duet groan, she continued:

-"But this was so long ago. The young Lord Roop grew to a fine man, faithful to his King and his country; and there was always a special air of grace and nobility around him."

-"True Emma, he had something the normally brute Telmarine Lords never posses. Kindness, I will put it. An air of being – civilised!"

Now the donkey remembered an incident when young Lord Roop had abstained from being cruel to his animals, and also had good things to say about him.

-"In fact, he never accepted Miraz taking the throne after righteous king Caspian was murdered. I wonder if my cousin, being as stubborn as to deserve to be called my sister, not had something to do with all this."

As the dices were now rolling, poor professor Cornelius had no chance but to throw in his own two cents. He did this scratching his white beard.

-"But he and the former king's six other best friends are long gone – sent over the seas on a mission impossible forged by Miraz' power hungry brain. And even before that, many good knights were gone; accidents, sicknesses, battles . . . looking at one, nothing can be said, but the pattern shows up if we look at them all; every supporter of the King is no longer here, just them without spine, daring not to stand up to an usurper!"

-"Sorry, Cornelius, I do not possess your bright mind. What is it exactly you want to say?"

-"None is here; we cannot ask. _We_ have no possibility to know if Telmarine children maybe by an Old Narnian influence can grow up for the better – or for worse."

-"True Cornelius, we cannot know for sure. What we do know, however, is that we are promised the Book will bring Hope and Life and Change to _all_."

-"So you mean it might bring about that in a Telmarine too, not only in us Old Narnians?"

-"How mighty is Aslan? And how long are we to diminish His power to change everything? Did he not change a hundred years winter to a lovely spring just by breathing on it? May he not have a way to the hearts of all here being, Cornelius?"

-"If I may," interjected the donkey. "I think nothing happens if not Aslan has a meaning with it. So the very fact that the Telmarines are here in the first place might be that He let them in; and He has a plan for them as well as for us?"

The other two fell silent. On one hand they could not explain how Telmarines had come to live in the mountains west of Narnia in any other way than Aslan bringing them; but on the other hand: why would Aslan want the Telmarines to impose all the sufferings Narnia had experienced? Had it not been for the latest revival brought about by the Book of books; the Golden age, being almost 13 centuries ago, might have been long forgotten.

Finally one of them raised to put more wood into the fire place.

In a Telmarine Cottage – in the year 2300

Yes, I remember that day as it were yesterday; in spite of it being already fifteen years ago.

We let our thoughts lie and grow for some time after that; I think more of a year. But then we did decide to try the power of the Book on Telmar itself; and not on any Telmarine kid, but the young Prince, he who actually should have been king if not his uncle had taken the throne.

I must admit that without professor Cornelius' cunning and help from other stubborn spirits, it had not succeeded. But so it did; I got in and crown prince Caspian got to know loads out of the Book. However it backfired when he told his uncle of the Great stories of Old he had been taught.

Cornelius and I had however foreseen that risk; and when I was sent home (Aslan thank I was not sent down) he substituted me; and the young Prince was educated to a fine young man. Too bad he can never inherit the throne taken from him!

Well, the operation Tell The Telmarines did not continue. Having been in the very Royal court, I was too known and recognised to work under cover any more.

Not that I am sure I would have the strength. I have been young for so long, and I rest now more than I work due to age. Too bad is the cough I caught last winter; it never seem to want to leave.

Ah, I should not lie here and brood. The day looks fine outside. The sun must have risen so extra bright today; as such a fine golden light shines in through my windows. Strangely, the light does not reveal any spots! That is other wise what usually happens to my unclean windows every spring.

Now some one is at the door; and before I have the time to open, there is no door there. The only thing I see is lots of that Golden light; and a face.

The One I have loved and served all my life - The most Lovely face in the world:

-"ASLAN!"

 _And to the readers: if you want to know which sort of stories prince Caspain's old nurse did tell, why not visit the first chapters of the story_

 _"_ Meeting the Legends" _by_ BrokenKestral?


	8. Chapter 8

Not to all of you from Disney, California; but from C S Lewis, Oxford - I am just borrowing some of his characters and his Narnia - Happy Holidays!

Christmas

Beruna Royal castle, winter 2301.

The tall tree fell after many chips of its trunk had been taken out by the axes, and it whipped up a huge cloud of white powdered snow; so large that even the Dryads, who had helped choose a good looking tree not belonging to them, were surprised as they all got surrounded by the cold and white crystals.

There was no large noise from the falling tree, neither from it thumping to the ground. The snow which had during the last two weeks covered Narnia, was not only beautiful and lit up the country at night; but it also ate some of all sounds. Winter therefore came with less stress and more rest, a treat the grown up population of course very much liked.

Young Narnians, however, had it the opposite way. Sledges and skies were used to the full; snow men and snow castles were built, as well as the small bee hive like lamps, which were to contain a candle each and light up the dark from inside the white snow.

Kids did not complain! Not that their parents complained, either, they enjoyed all the calm of early fading offspring having played outside all day and thus being utterly exhausted.

Many Narnian children had watched the tree being cut and fall, and a huge cheer in the form of squeeks and barks and whistles and growls now greeted this Telmar's first Christmas tree ever. In fact, almost as many kids who had been granted permission by their parents or guardians had gone out of Beruna today to follow the young king; and after cheering the tree, they lovingly greeted the greatest hero they know of, the Telmarine who saved Narnia:

-"Long live the rightful king! Ling live king Caspian!"

-"Hurray, hurray, hurray."

The small amount of adults who had followed the young king out of his Castle into the woods, to get a suitable Christmas tree for the great hall of the palace, smiled a little; both at the enthusiasm of the children and because of the small blush on the Royal face. They all hoped for that their young King would stay that young and happy and unused to attention for a very long time. The old ways they wanted not back; at least not those of Telmar. Narnian Old ways were always welcome now!

While the children were singing and dancing (well, at least they tried to, which was not easy in the snow), the grown ups hauled the tree back to the palace. Coming into the many small rooms and _antechambres_ they had to pass to get into the Great hall, the older children had their paws and feet dried, Some of the younger, being quite small, were covered in snow from top to toe and had to be totally towelled.

When the children all were warm and happy, they were filed into the Hall. Furniture was moved out, only three chairs stood by one long wall, opposite the windows overlooking Narnia's Great River. A huge carpet was spread out to make the floor comfortable for the kids, and in one end stood a single tall tree.

The Telmarine and Narnian young generation settled on the carpet, while Dr. Cornelius, the King, and his old Nurse came to sit on the chairs.

Trumpeters made the chatting die down.

-"We would like to thank all who followed us into the woods today to help us find a very beautiful tree for this Festival," said king Caspian. "I think it is the first Christmas ever celebrated in this . . . er, . . . home of my ancestors."

He was met by an excited chatter from the kids, and it was not easy to distinguish all the questions form each other. Only some were more common than others, like 'What is Christmas?' and 'Why do we celebrate it?'

-"I want to show you some of my treasures," said king Caspian, and as the trumpets were blown again, a door opened behind him and several servants in new uniforms made from Gold and red, with a lion on front and back, walked in."

-"This is the royal Crown, made for my father, who thought the old one was too heavy and made the king wearing it look unhappy. And an unhappy king we cannot have."

-"And here is the sword of king Peter and the horn of Queen Susan; given to them at Christmas."

King Caspian did know that this was not fully true, but he choose this simplification to get the kids to understand better later.

-"And here is the Book of Books. What is it about, Cornelius, my friend?"

-"It tells the story of the Beginning of Narnia, of the first kings (and queens!) and includes why we Narnians celebrate Christmas."

This was met by another cheer from the children seated on the warm carpet, who hoped the story was going to be read to them; preferably by the king himself. Of this however, they came to be disappointed.

-"The book is very Old, and its language hard to understand by us, almost 23 centuries after it was made; so please forgive me that I will not read from it."

The children's constraint, partly coming from gaping over the royal treasures now sitting on a small table beside the three adults in the room; was almost shattered by a disappointment which even the Old Nurse could hear, in spite of her ears being not so sensitive as when she was young.

-"Instead, please let me re-tell you the story!"

After this Royal proclamation, it took some time for the approval to die down enough for the king to be able to continue.

-"We celebrate Christmas because of Aslan, of course!" Began Caspian his tale. "You all know that Aslan created Narnia, and all other lands around; and that he brought the first Royal couple to reign over the talking beasts He had made."

-"We know, we know!"

-"The first king and queen were not created by Aslan, at least not here in Narnia; they came from another world."

This was met by a stunned silence, Very few had thought of there being other worlds than theirs.

-"There they were called Frank and Nellie, names given to them as they were taken up into Aslan's great family."

Now anyone could hear a needle fall, if it had done; even the nurse.

-"Yes, Aslan was sent to that Other World also, by the Emperor-over-the-seas. But he came not in the shape of a lion to that world."

-"Didn't he?" A lion cub was the brave child to break the silence and begin the dialogue which the young king Caspian had actually hoped for.

-"No, Messionel, because there were no talking beasts in that world. The only who talked were the humans. So Aslan came as a human. And He did not come and go as He does here when He wants to. He came to that world as a child. He was born there."

The king had got the children's full attention. That Aslan once had been as small as them!

-"And thus, in that world, Aslan's birthday was celebrated by all belonging to His family. Like the two; Frank and Nellie. Coming to Narnia they brought their celebration here."

-"One of the characteristics of this celebration is the Tree we take into our houses. It is supposed to be decorated." At this the door behind king Caspian and both his teachers was opened again and the servants brought in several boxes; one of them opened.

-"Are there some birds volunteering to hang the garlands?"

Being of service to the king was thought of as such an honour in Beruna, that at first no one thought this was an offer to them. But with some royal persuasion, there were four brave little ones who did come forward. Instructed by the servants they took a garland each in the beak, and flew it up to get it fastened at the very top of the tree.

Seeing this, some other birds also wanted to help; and in almost no time hundreds of candles were put up on the branches of the tall tree. Even the Dryads now nodded in appreciation.

-"So Aslan was born as a human child," continued Caspian, with the large old book opened in front of him. "But not of a rich family. So, when it was time for him to be born, a room to rent could not be afforded by his parents in that Other world. Thus he was born in a stable."

-"What would be wrong with that?" A foal, who did not know he was a descendant of Whin, who once fled from Calormene oppression, seemed utterly distraught. "In some stables lives decent Narnains, you know!"

-"I do know, Wanna; but please remember that there were no Narnians in that world," said Caspian, realising that it was once true, but were no longer. Now there were Narnians in that world, too, and if they now lived by the same seasons as here, they also were preparing for Christmas today.

-"And in the stable where Aslan was born there were animals, too, cousins." At this some of the kids perked up, of course hoping to be mentioned.

-"Donkeys and oxen were present to see Aslan be born."

At this some of the kids on the carped helped to hang some small animal models in the tree.

"Outside were some sheep . . ."

-"Poor them, especially the smallest; said a woollen creature from the middle of the carpet. With all snow it must have been awfully cold during the night!"

At this Caspian could only mentally agree, but what to say, he did not know; so he glanced for Dr. Cornelius' help.

-"You are so right, dear Lamb, so right; but maybe Aslan was born in Country more warm than we, and there were no snow at the time of his birthday?" Having thus the children satisfied, Caspian had the chance to continue.

-"The sheep were tended by some humans, called shepherds. As they planned to go to bed for the night, only one staying up to keep watch; angels appeared."

-"Angels?" squeaked a black owl. "What is that?" This time it was the Old Nurse who answered.

-"An angel is a messenger, coming from the Emperor-over-the sea to tell humans about something very important. Nine months earlier one angel had come to a girl and asked her if she wanted to be mum to Him who in that world is not called Aslan."

-"And now many angels came, and they sang and told the woken and shaken shepherds to go to the stable to see themselves."

Here the tree got both sheep and shepherds hung onto is branches.

-"Also in that Other World there were stars; and precisely as here, they always tell the truth. And so some star gazers . . ."

-"Centaurs, shouted a little faun. I was sure they were there, too."

."Humans, remember?" smiled king Caspian. "Some human star gazers had seen Heavens foretell Aslan's birth. So they came to see him for himself. One rode on a camel, one on a panther, and one on an ostrich."

Neither the Nurse nor Dr. Cornelius was sure this last detail was actually told in the Book of Books, but looking at each other behind Caspain's back, a twinkle in each eye; they silently agreed it did help more kids to identify with the story – and more decorations to be put up in the tree. So they let it go with large smiles.

-"The star led the gazers and their animals to the stable; and they went in and adored the little child, as had the shepherds done before. And they gave the newly born Aslan fine gifts."

-"So now you know why Christmas is celebrated. And now we are all exhausted from bringing the tree home and hungry, too; so it is certainly time for lunch." The king clapped his hands, Trumpets were blown, and the main double doors to the Great hall was opened.

In came the finest meal many of the Narnian kids have ever seen, carried by even more servants. As the kids enjoyed food and drink, each to his or her own kind; Caspian went to the Castle dining hall to see to that his adult guests had been well feed, too. Here a bard had sung to them the story of the Original Christmas.

Satisfied with everything the young king went to his own study, to breathe and refresh himself for the rest of the celebrations.

Opening the door he found his study already to be occupied. The great Lion was there, and his purrs told Caspian He was happy.

Kneeling before the great Lion and hugging his mane a wordless exchange of love and happiness was done between the great Lion and His young king.

-"You have not to go back to the children at once," said Aslan, "I have sent my special envoy to see them, and you have not to worry that you could not yet give all the presents you had wanted. I have seen to that too. My envoy is happy to distribute my gifts to the children now. And they will play happily with him and their new toys for some time. You should go eat with your fine knights and ladies."

-"When it is time for you to go back to the celebrations, you will be called. And what you want to ask me, I approve. What you want to do is great fro Narnia. Please do it!"

And so it came to be, that Father Christmas eventually came into the Royal dining room and gave the adults their gifts; and led them all out to the Great Hall., to say his farewells to all. There they found a bouncing lot of happy kids, a sideboard full of sweets and music to be played and danced to long into the evening.

Trumpets sounded and the Master of ceremonies announced the arrival of Caspian . as:

-"His Majesty the King; with the nascent new court of the Restored Kingdom of Narnia!"

Applauses and cheers and hurrays met the newcomers. I think I also heard whistles and someone crying boooo; but that was later cleared up as a sheer misunderstanding; some poor kids thought it was meant as a compliment to their King!

-"Dear cousins and fellow Narnians," said Caspian when finally the great Hall was silent enough.

This is a wonderful day for us all, a genuine gift from the great Lion Aslan.

-"You have all received gifts from Father Christmas," continued Caspian, "and I hope you like them as much as he loves to give," but the last was hardly heard over the cries of appreciation.

-"It is now my turn to hand over gifts; or promises rather."

-"The third is to fulfil Mr. Tumnus' will, as it has waited for more than a millennium. As he wished from the beginning his school shall be moved to the Western marches. And from the Royal treasury it shall be enlarged and given all the funds needed for all talented young Narnians who wish to get the best education possible. We begin felling trees for building next week!"

-"The second is something I will do as soon as the kingdom is safe and secured," and here the king started to name several human children. "To you, my kids, who are children or grandchildren of my father's friends; I promise to sail east to look for them and bring as many as I can find back home."

-"And to Narnia, to Aslan and to the Kings and Queens of all; to Lucy and Edmund, to Peter and Susan; and to you all, I promise to begin as soon as spring comes to rebuild Cair Paravel


	9. Chapter 9

_With many thanks to readers and reviewers, and with all rights to the C S Lewis trustee; here is the last chapter of this my third story._ _And yes, here they come together, the_ _trio_ _I have worked on this year_ _are_ _so to speak biting each other's tails to become a full circle._

 _I have been asked to write more stories about the time Karl and Ruth spent together in Narnia – and I did actually begin along that line, but I dried up after only a chapter and a half. Maybe that is due to having published every sixth day for nine months, pure exhaustion?_

 _In any case I ask permission to have a break, and if possible return later with adventures of Karl the Knight and Ruth the Nurse who by Aslan has called to watch over said knight and patch him up after every adventure he had had!_

 _HAPPY 2019 whether you write, read or review stories here, Pedro_

NEW YEAR

Mr Tumnus' school autumn 2307.

-"Tomorrow the peace will be over, Emma!"

They sat each in a comfortable chair with a small table between them, afternoon tea laid out and enjoyed.

-"Is this not what you always long for in the end of summer, Cornelius?" The woman addressed could simply not hide her smile.

-"Ah, well, yes; but this year. . ." His worlds became hanging in the air as a faun, towels on his arm and black scarf around his neck, came to see whether they wanted another tray of sandwiches or a freshly brewed pot of tea.

-"You were saying?" The old woman having poured tea into her cup eagerly awaited for her male companion on the terrace to continue.

-"Well, yes, you are right. Normally you are right, why would you not be?"

-"And yes, I love the beginning of a new school year, with the students arriving and settling in and summer quietness substituted for signs of life. Laughter, happy barks and all that."

-"Didn't I say so, Cornelius? Being a teacher is not your profession, it is what you really _are_. You were born to it, I am sure; designed with this personality by Aslan long before you even were born."

-"True. Why would I doubt that? Teaching has been all of my life."

-"When you have not done research in old libraries of Archenland and Calormen and looked for old important artefacts in Galma or on the Lone Islands."

-"Or searching under cover for the legendary Horn of the gentle Queen in the Western marches! But getting to know things and find artefacts and organise old, long forgotten facts _are_ parts of the work any teacher must do, Emma; some even call it by a name: pre-para-tion!"

-"Would I ever deny that, Cornelius? Would I ever say the greatest professor of his time in both Old Narnia and Telmar has not done his own homework properly?"

-"But you are evading me, trying to change subject! Back on track, doctor honourable; why is it that you are not as happy with the start of the semester this year as always before?"

-"Caspian."

Hearing this, doctor Cornelius' female tea companion clapped her hands together and her face lit up

-"Is that true? Is the king really coming? Oh, that will be lovely! I have not seen him for many years now, and I am getting old, so I am especially happy to be able to see him again before my eyes get too dim."

-"Emma, the king _is_ coming!"

-"Yes, Caspian will be here; but it will not at all be as you think. Or should I say hope?"

-"What do you mean by that? Has Caspian changed by his kingship? Is he not really himself any more? Has something got to his brain, or has he got hit on his head and changed personality?"

At this exclamation it was Cornelius' time to smile. At first. Then he tried to stifle a deep sigh.

-"The king has returned from the Eastern seas. It was a very successful trip; nearly all of the seven knights being his father's friends came back with him. Well, at least five of them. And also a lady, a daughter of a star, destined to be his Queen. When the Cair Paravel reconstruction is finished next spring, there will be their wedding."

-"So we have all heard, Cornelius dear, so we have all heard. And happy we are; for our young king and his fiancée, for the knights and their families. And for all the land of Narnia, now having a fine and noble, rightful King."

-"But, my doctor dear, I cannot understand why this would disturb your mind, and steal your joy of the coming new school year."

-"The king is touring the country, Emma," said Cornelius with slumped shoulders in a small voice.

-"So he is, doctor dear, it is also well known; he wants to show as much as he can to star Ramandu's Daughter before winter. If I were asked I would say 'before the wedding', so because I presume that the two of them want a large family and the Queen will be . . . shall we say _indisposed_ to see much more than the palace for some years to come?"

-"As sharp as always you are, Emma." Her sudden analysis of female royal duties amused him a bit, before he returned to another serious sigh.

-"Yes, the Queen is coming. So her ladies are coming. And the King is showing her around, so all his pages and ministers and servants and what-not must be there, too. And maidens and stable hands and cooks and washers and those setting up camp and . . ."

-"When you describe it, it seems to be an awful lot of people. Almost the whole royal court!"

-"It is _worse_ , my dear nurse," a rhyme Emma had heard so many times she no longer not even did roll her eyes. "Foreign ambassadors have joined in – and to secure all this important people, half of the army must be employed."

-"Oh dear."

-"Indeed, my _dear_ , it will be a huzzle and buzzle, with noises, no muzzle; my old soul is just not looking forward to all this at the same time. This used to be such a lovely, quiet place."

-"Only during the Holidays, Cornelius! You, of all, would certainly know that during the school year, this is not a calm site."

She was only met by another sigh.

-"It will be just for a day or two. You will live trough it! And by the way, is this not a _very_ good way to end and tie up lose ends of the task we began long ago?

At this Cornelius frowned, suddenly realising where this was going.

-"Two things I need to say, you, my friend and famous doctor; you owe me a silver coin as you not thought it possible to infiltrate the very castle with stories of Old Narnia and thus change the future; and I kindly ask you to use this opportunity to show all who comes the Old Book, in line with what we intended already back then: everything we do is just to fulfil our old slogan: _For all to know!_ "


End file.
